


Two for the Show

by smokingsickstyle



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokingsickstyle/pseuds/smokingsickstyle
Summary: Jack said Rhys is Hyperion’s new CEO, but Rhys just isn’t getting the attention he deserves.Repost from my tumblr





	

Rhys paced around the desk, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. It has been months since Jack called him Hyperion’s new CEO, yet he has nothing to show for it. He is hardly ever recognised when he walks down the halls of Helios, and the respect he receives during product meetings is non-existent. Those assholes weren’t fit to scrape the dirt off of his designer boots, and they have the gall to tell him what to do?

He stops in front of the desk, seething, and briefly considers if it would make him feel better to throw everything from his desk to the floor. He decides against it in the end, knowing that janitorial wouldn’t even respond to his comms let alone clean up after him.

He sighs, slumping on the big yellow chair with his head on his hands and misses Jack appearing on the many screens across the office.

“Holy crap kiddo, you look like shit.” Rhys looks up at that, frown marring his features.

“Yeah, well I feel just about the same way, Jack.” He mumbles and runs both his hands through his hair, not even caring about appearances at this point.

Jack disappears for a moment before reappearing on one screen, directly in front of him.

“What happened, come on baby, tell daddy what’s got you all twisted up so he can make it better.” Jack coos at him in a way that Rhys guesses is supposed to be comforting, but all it does is make him roll his eyes.

“I’m surprised you don’t know already, don’t you have like a hundred cameras everywhere?” Rhys asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

“I’m a freaking space station! I can’t be keeping an eye on you the whole time.”

“Right.” Rhys says dejectedly, leaning back against the chair, hoping the dopamine injectors would do their job already and lighten his mood.

“Oh come on.” Jack says when Rhys ignores him and tries to get comfortable on the chair. He waits a few moments until he sees Rhys’s body loosen up and then cuts the drug off abruptly.

“Wha-hey!” Rhys yelps, half getting up from the chair before Jack shakes his head at him.

“Nuh-uh pumpkin, do me a favour and plug me into your head first. Then we’ll see about getting you your fancy dope.”

“What, why?”

“Rhys.”

“Fine, fine.” Rhys scowls but does as Jack asks, plugging the drive into his head port. He waits for Jack to disappear from the screen in front of him but Jack just raises an eyebrow before looking pointedly at Rhys’ cybernetic arm.

“Jack! We talked about this.” Rhys hissed as he tried to keep his metal arm down with his other one.

“Yeah but that’s boring. Besides, in about two seconds I’m gonna make you feel really good.” Rhys flushes, knowing what that look on Jack ’s face meant. They had only done this once before, when Rhys was still riding the high of ruling Hyperion. Jack never mentioned it again, and Rhys never thought to ask.

His metal arm was pulling him insistently and Rhys heard Jack sigh, “Turn around, Rhysie, lemme look at you.”

Rhys did as he was told, turning around in the chair so that his knees brushed against the back rest and his ass was all but hanging off of the seat. Jack slid his metal arm around Rhys’ hips, pulling his dress shirt out of his pants and undoing some of the buttons on his vest. Rhys bit his lip when Jack moved onto his pants, already half hard at the memory of the last time he was in this position. He kept his left hand on the chair to keep him steady as Jack pushed his pants down his legs and onto the floor. His underwear followed soon after.

Rhys shuddered when Jack gripped his dick, the metal rough against his skin. “Jack –“

“Yeah, yeah, I got it.” Rhys allows himself to move along with Jack to one of the drawers in the desk. Rhys had to let go of the chair to open up the bottle of lube and pour it across his metal fingers.

When Rhys settled back into position, Jack moved his hand back around his dick, stroking a few times before letting go. Rhys was fully hard at this point, letting his dick rub against the fabric of his chair once Jack let go.

“Lean forward baby.” Jack said, and Rhys leant further against the chair, feeling it recline slightly under his weight. His ass was on display, while he rested his face against the chair. Jack reached behind him, finding his hole and tracing his wet fingers around the rim before pressing one finger inside.

“There we go. Feeling any better Rhysie?” Jack doesn’t wait for an answer before starting the slow stretch of his rim. Jack hooks his finger, pulling at the rim briefly before sliding his finger steadily in and out.

Rhys kept his face pressed into the chair, and reached down to fist his dick, only to let go with a whimper. The drive in his head wriggled in place, accompanied by Jack ’s stern warning to keep his hand in place, gripping the top of the chair.

“How else am I gonna get your shirt out of the way huh?” And Rhys tilts his ass up as much as he can, to keep his shirt from riding back down. Jack gives him another finger as a reward, letting Rhys grind down into them as he searches for Rhys’ prostate.

“Jack!”

Rhys whimpers and moans, clenching around the fingers as the go deeper and deeper with every thrust. When Jack finally presses on the bundle of nerves, Rhys groans long and loud. His dick is leaking all over the chair, and Rhys can tell he’s about to come.

“Oh you love this huh? Kiddo, you should see yourself.” Jack laughs, “Oh wait, you can.”

And suddenly, the other monitors come to life. Close-ups of Rhys’ face alongside the fingers pumping into his ass are displayed around him. Rhys focuses on the way his fingers disappear inside him, on how his hole clenches every time Jack bumps his prostate. He swallows as his mouth waters, and turns away from the screen he was watching. The wet sound of his fingers echo around him, audible even under his moans.

“Jack. Turn it off!” He finally whimpers out. When he looks behind him at Jack , he’s shaking his head with a grin.

“What and disappoint your adoring fans?” Jack says, voice low and dark.

Rhys gasps and grips the chair tightly, curling towards it as if it could offer him protection. Jack couldn’t possibly mean – but yes. Jack ’s face was replaced by a security feed, showing every monitor on Helios displaying the same thing. Everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch Hyperion’s CEO fuck himself on his fingers.

He hides his face away as best as he can, even as he pushes back onto his fingers, chasing his approaching orgasm.

The fingers inside of him thrust faster and faster and Rhys wails, coming all over the chair and himself. He slumps in exhaustion, shaking as Jack plays with his hole for a moment before finally pulling his fingers out.

“After this, these douchebags wouldn’t even think about ignoring you.” Jack says after he turns off the monitors, cutting the broadcast around Helios.

“They’d be tripping over themselves to get a look at you. Trying to keep you happy so they could be first to your next show.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look if you read this and were like that doesn't seem physically possible....
> 
> Listen..


End file.
